1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) socket, and particularly to a ZIF socket having an indicator mechanism to indicate the working status thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, a ZIF socket is adapted for electrically connecting an integrated circuit (IC) package, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), with a mother board. Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional ZIF socket comprises a rectangular base 5, a cover 6 movably mounted on the base 5, and an actuator 7 for driving the cover 6 to move along the base 5. The base 5 defines an array of first through holes 51 for receiving conductive contacts (not shown) therein and a circular opening 52 at one end thereof. The cover 6 defines an array of second through holes 61 corresponding to the first through holes 51 for insertion of pins of a CPU (not shown) mounted thereon, and an elliptical opening 62 corresponding to the circular opening 52 of the base 5. The actuator 7 comprises a first cylinder 71 and a second cylinder 72 eccentrical to the first cylinder 71 for rotatably received in the opening 52 and the elliptical opening 62, respectively. In use, a screwdriver (not shown) is applied onto the second cylinder 72 to drive the actuator 7 to rotate, thereby driving the cover 6 to move relative to the base 5 from an open position where the pins are disconnected from the conductive contacts to a closed position where the pins are electrically connected with the conductive contacts. However, there is no indicator means provided to indicate whether the ZIF socket is in an open position or in a closed position. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to identify the working status of the socket, and the socket may be damaged if the user operates improperly.
An improved design to solve the problem described above is to extend a block from a sidewall of the second cylinder 72. The block rotates with the actuator 7 when the actuator 7 drives the cover 6 to move along the base 5. The user can identify the working status by identifying the position of the block. However, since the socket usually has a heat sink assembled thereon in use, the block will be covered up by the heat sink and the user still cannot identify the working status.
Hence, an improved ZIF socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket having an indicator mechanism to facilitate identification by the user of the working status thereof.
To fulfill the above mentioned object, a ZIF socket in accordance with the present invention comprises a base, a cover movably mounted on the base, an indicator, and an actuator fitted in the cover and the base for driving the cover to move along the base between an open position and a closed position. The base defines an array of contact holes for receiving a corresponding number of conductive contacts therein. The cover defines an array of pin holes corresponding to the contact holes of the base for insertion of pins of a CPU mounted thereon. The indicator engages with the actuator and has an indicative portion longitudinally extending out of the cover in other the open position or the closed position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.